Choice
by Sakyhime-chan
Summary: Il est plus facile de fuir que de choisir.


Yooo! Ici Sakyhime-chan!

Tout d'abord, je suis là pour expliquer le déroulement de mon One-Shot. Les pensées d'Ichigo sont en gras, celles de Renji en souligné, et celles de Rukia en italique!

Bonne lecture!!!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Pourquoi? Pourquoi je lui ai demandé ça? Je suis un imbécile, un idiot, un… Je n'en peux plus… J'aurai du ne rien dire, elle serait restée là. J'aurai eu mal si je n'avais rien dit, c'est vrai. Mais la douleur éprouvée aurait été tout de même moins grande. Là, j'ai plus que mal. C'est une blessure qui ne se guérira jamais, je le sais.**

Je suis le pire mec qui existe. Je n'aurai jamais du lui demander ça. Choisir entre deux choses est déjà horrible, alors entre deux personnes… Je suis horrible d'avouer ça, mais j'aurai voulu qu'elle me dise « Je te choisis Renji, je t'aime » Mais je savais au fond de moi qu'elle n'aurait jamais dit ça, et qu'elle ne le dira jamais. Elle ne m'aime pas. En tout cas, pas comme je l'aime.

**Je ne sais pas ce que deviendra ma vie sans toi. J'ai compris il y a déjà un moment que je te dois tout. Ce que je suis aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi. Tu as changé mon univers. C'est pour ça que tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Je t'aime, tout simplement. Mais ce n'est pas réciproque.**

On se connaît depuis l'enfance tout les deux. On ne s'est jamais vraiment quitté depuis. Que serai-je devenu sans toi? Je serai resté au Rukongai, je ne serai pas shinigami, et je serai même probablement mort, comme tous nos anciens amis. Je te dois cette vie. Je te dois tout.

**Que dois je faire? Que faire sans toi? Je ne sais plus où je suis, qui je suis….Ma vie a perdu son sens.**

Je suis complètement perdu. Perdu et comme…vide sans toi. Je n'en peux plus.

**Même si j'ai plusieurs personne en moi, je me sens vide et seul. Shirosaki est la monture, Zangetsu l'écuyer, et moi je suis sensé être le roi. Mais si je suis le roi, alors la reine s'est cachée. Et le roi est seul maintenant.**

Je l'ai compris. Tu es la reine. Et je ne suis pas le roi. Je suis juste le valet du roi. Je sais qui est le roi. Je sais que tu l'aime. Pourquoi ne l'a tu pas tout simplement choisis? J'aurai eu mal, c'est vrai, mais de savoir que tu es partie, et que je ne te reverrai certainement plus est bien plus douloureux.

_Pourquoi vous m'avez demander ça? Choisir entre vous deux? Et surtout…Pourquoi suis-je aussi lâche? Pourquoi ai-je fuis devant vous? Je suis une horrible égoïste, je vous veux tout les deux pour moi… Je suis la pire personne qui puisse exister… Je sais qui j'aime, et celui qui n'est pour moi ce que l'autre n'est pas. J'aurai du vous le dire, mais je suis trop lâche… Je ne voulais pas que vous ayez mal à cause de moi… Mais en partant comme ça… Ne vous ai-je pas fait du mal?_

**Peut être que finalement, je préférai quand tu repartais vers la Soul Society, parce qu'au fond de moi, je savais que tu reviendrais. Et là… Reviendras-tu? Je suis persuadée que non…**

Quand tu partais pour le monde réel, j'avais toujours un pincement au cœur… Mais je savais à chaque fois que tu reviendrais… C'est sûrement pour ça que je te laissais partir. Là, tu ne reviendra pas… En tout cas, pas vers moi, je le sais.

_Vous êtes ma vie, vous êtes mes jours, vous êtes mes nuits. Je vous aime tout deux, même si un amour différent pour chacun. Renji…je te connais depuis l'enfance, nous avons grandi ensemble. Si je ne t'avais pas trouvé, que serai-je devenue? Je préfère ne pas chercher une réponse à cette question… Quand à toi Ichigo… Je tombais, je tombais, et tu m'a redonné courage. Grâce toi, j'ai enfin pu revoler. Si jamais je te perdais, je ne le supporterais pas et je re tomberais à nouveau… Grâce à toi, j'aime à nouveau. Oui Ichigo, c'est toi que j'aime. Renji…tu es comme un frère pour moi. Je le sais maintenant, j'en suis sûre. Je suis désolée._

**Je ne peux plus. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je vais en finir ici, là où je t'ai rencontrée pour la première fois. Tu m'avais transpercée de Sode no Shirayuki, marquant ainsi le début de ma nouvelle vie. Et maintenant, je vais faire la même chose avec Zangetsu pour marquer la fin de cette vie que tu m'a donné.**

Ca sera dûr. Mais pour toi, je me relèverai. Je serai fort. Je ferai en sorte de te retrouver, et de te ramener auprès d'Ichigo. Je ferai tout pour ça.

_Je cours. J'ai compris que fuir ne servait à rien. Karakura, la maison des Kurosaki est devant moi. J'entre, je cours encore, je monte les escaliers, je cours, j'ouvre la porte._

_« ICHIGOOO!!! »_

**J'entend encore sa voix… Comme si elle était près de moi… Suis-je déjà mort?**

C'est une impression que je ressens. Et pas une bonne je dois dire. Serai t'il arriver quelque chose?

_Ichigo…avec Zangetsu si près de lui…Que faire? Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt par ma faute… Est il trop tard? Ne l'est il pas? Je ne sais pas… Il faut que je le sauve..._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Très très étrange fin... Mais je suis trop nulle pour écrire des fins tristes! Alors a vous de choisir de quelle fin vous voulez!

Soyez kawai...Review please =D Et soyez indulgents, cette fic m'empêchait de dormir, il fallait que je l'extériorise!

Bizous,Saky


End file.
